


Feather Light

by covertCalligrapher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, bara karkat tho, i'm still crying i'm crying i'm garbage, they do the frickle frackle i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertCalligrapher/pseuds/covertCalligrapher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was on tumblr and i kept seeing the same picture of really big karkat and really tiny terezi and I really wanted to write something for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the link to the picture i was looking a the whole time](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bb5573c8bc8f8ee33ccfcd1b1ad9240c/tumblr_inline_mzay1hyueo1qh5bxi.png)
> 
>  
> 
> it's by miraculoustang and i just wanna die when i see it

You had known Karkat Vantas ever since you both were small. You had both been in the same kindergarten class and you had become friends when you pushed over his block castle while you pretended to be a dragon rampaging through, and he had shoved you over for ruining all of his hard work. Later on that same day, your parents had been told about your antics and had deemed that you two were to be exposed to each as much as possible, as you had seemed inseparable after your initial squabble.

 

As the years went by and you both gained age and height, there seemed a time when you were twelve that your body had seemed to deem it fit that you were now going to stop growing. Karkat, however, had continued to grow and topped off when you both were 17 at a solid foot and 3 inches larger than you. He had taken up a job in manual labor and on top of his impressive height, he had _expanded_ , for lack of a better term. You had poked fun at him at the time but soon enough when you were poking fun at each other for stupid reasons things just got _different_. You would shove him and he would pretend to fall, and then he would retaliate and you would _actually_ fall and then he'd feel bad for almost hurting you.

 

During one of these instances when he was hovering over you anxiously you had pulled him down with you, laughing at how scared he was and giving him a kiss to calm him down. Only afterwards did you both mumble about it being an accident and then later meeting up to tentatively touch each other, Karkat being immensely shy and you not wanting you to push him too far, so you stopped whenever shirts came off and he gently tried to push you away.

 

After years, and you're both in college, it's really quite amazing to you that you both had never managed to really ever _have sex_. You're not opposed to the idea, certainly, and neither is Karkat, but when you try to get him go with it, he gets jumbled and worried and murmurs about how he doesn't want to hurt you. He never quit his job and he's both shameful and proud of how his job has moulded him. _You_ certainly appreciate it, and you tell it to him as often as possible.

 

You finish reminiscing to yourself and stretch, finally deciding to take a break from studying for finals. You rub at your eyes and blink away the tears that show up, yawning from the exertion that college exacts. You deliberate for a moment about calling Karkat to come over. He had told you earlier that he was off today and his finals were already over. You ask him to come over.

 

Your stomach does this funny clench at that thought and it's hard to tell yourself that distracting yourself with him would be a bad idea.

 

You call him and not even 20 minutes afterwards, he's over at your room, your room mates gone out to the library. He asks you if you should be studying, shrugging off his jacket and sitting down on your bed.

 

You admire him for a moment before answering. He tries to make himself appear smaller, but it never really quite works out for him. “I've studied so much already, I think I might actually be _regressing_.”

 

You sit down next to him and he gently ruffles your hair. “Should you have asked me over to distract you then?”

 

You wrap your arms around his chest, and you giggle at how it's hard to do. “Trust me, I need a distraction,” you mumble into his shirt and you lean up very hard to press a kiss to his lips.

 

He makes a muffled noise of surprise when you take it a bit further and roughly push him back, your hands tugging up his shirt. You can't help but turn your head to the side and grin hard as he holds you, not really holding you there or shoving you off. You know he doesn't want to hurt you, and you know he wont.

 

You're lying on top of him, and he swallows and moves to kiss you again, putting more force into it this time. His arms decide that he wants to hold you, and he wraps them around you, pulling you closer and more tightly to him. You give a noise of satisfaction to him, trying to convey to him that _yes_ he can hold you and _no_ it will not hurt.

 

You squirm away from him to fully remove his shirt and you don't want him to get too embarrassed and stop, so you decide to join him. You even go a step further and remove your bra, absolutely loving the way he takes a hand to cover his blush. You lean back down to press your lips to his again, and you feel one of his rough hands cup your chest. He's so _gentle_ , it feels like he's hardly even touching you and it makes you so frustrated you could scream.

 

You don't break away from him, but you seize his hand and press it more firmly to you. He gets the message and begins to caress you, but it's still just not enough for you. You position yourself right over his hips and set a steady grind for yourself, relishing in the friction between you two. He's surprisingly quiet, but he takes his unoccupied hand and cups your hip, holding you firmly and steadying your pace.

 

You break away from him and hold onto his shoulders to steady yourself. You take a few deep breathes to ground yourself because _fuck_ , do you love it when he grabs you.

 

He, however, takes it as a sign that he's hurt you somehow, and he back off. He stops rolling his hips up to meet you and he takes his hands away and holds _you_ by the shoulders.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ you mutter, your eyes squeezing shut. You're still grinding your hips into him, trying to regain some of what you lost.

 

“Tez, are you alright?” he asks, worry evident in his voice.

 

“I was _fine_ ,” you hiss at him, your fist pounding on his chest.

 

He rolls so you're lying down next to him and he sits up and you just don't want to get up. “Fuck, I'm sorry--”

 

“Stop apologizing and just come back,” you groan, rolling over onto your side. Your skin feels cold, but when you touch it it feels like you're on fire.

 

You reach out for him and he lies down to comply with you, but his arms are soft while he holds you. “I'm just afraid I'll hurt you.”

 

Your face twists into a frown and you roll your eyes. “If you were hurting me, _trust me_ , I would let you know.”

 

“I know, but just sometimes you start screaming, and it really puts me on edge--” he starts but you cover his mouth.

 

“I wasn't screaming because you were hurting me, I can tell you _that_ much.”

 

He makes a choking noise and you laugh at him then give him a kiss to make him feel better. You eventually manage to convince him, given that you will communicate with him fully, to _try_ sleeping with you.

 

You're stomach is flipping over itself and you get up to hastily tie a sock around your doorknob to let your room mates know not to come in, lest they return early from studying. You then swiftly return to Karkat, making sure to divest yourself of your remaining pants and underwear.

 

He's breathing heavily when you straddle him. He doesn't seem to know whether or not to lie down or remain sitting up, so you suggest that you should lie down. He swallows and nods, acknowledging that that is a good idea, and then you also suggest perhaps removing his remaining clothing.

 

He blushes even harder, but does as you ask, and then he's hovering on top of you.

 

“You can lie down a little bit you know, you wont _crush me_.”

 

He nods and does so, but he's so awkward and stiff you have to stifle a giggle or else you risk him getting too embarrassed. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull softly into a kiss. He melts easily into you then, his arms pulling in at your sides, holding you there while you nip lightly at his lips.

 

You're breathless when you tell him to just _touch you_ , and he's surprisingly hard about it. His hands are rough, and one next to your head easily keeps him steady while the other trails over your chest. Your heart speeds up with you feel him palming you, pulling more breathy sighs from your lips. His hand them wanders further down, feather light touches before he lands on your hips, his hand gripping you tightly and you let out a surprisingly loud moan. You had waited so _long_ for him to be like this and now that he was it was like you were becoming a puddle over nothing.

 

He asks if you're alright, his voice shaky and his face red. You love him for his concern and his hesitations with you. It gets hard to look at him with the intensity with which he stares at you, so you hide your face in his shoulder while you take his hand and guide it between your legs.

 

His hand is shaking and the touches are light and hardly even there. You react immediately though, wanting him so badly to just be _there_. He gradually picks up confidence, pressing harder and harder until he has two fingers inside of you and you cant hold back the scream that you let out.

 

You freeze up, your hips still thrusting onto his fingers, but he doesn't pull back to ask you if you're okay, he just presses to you harder and it gets more difficult for you to concentrate, but you manage to convey to him that you are very much ready.

 

He asks you if you're alright again before he presses into you, and you can _feel_ him there and you just shake your head fervently, your legs hooking around his hips to help him into you. When he presses inside it's like your nerves just fire all at once and you let out a scream that drowns out his own shouted curse. He's slow at first, but true to his form, he gains speed and intensity as he rolls into you. The arm under you is tight and he presses you to him hard, so hard it's even difficult to breathe. The hand on your hip is too tight, but it's _not_ too tight and you like the way it stings and you think that even the bruise it'll surely leave will be wonderful.

 

It's hard to kiss to, both of your minds lacking the higher necessary functions to command that much motor control. You just press your faces together and you're whispering that you love him as many times as you can and that love this and you _need_ him to hold you more tightly so you don't come apart.

 

Amidst your shaking limbs and the bones he rattles with each hard, fast press into you, you come first, screaming his name so loudly that you dig your nails into his back. Tears manage to squeeze themselves from your eyes and you don't know if he comes while you do or shortly after, but you register him biting into your shoulder and his hips jumping into you.

 

You both comes down from your high and he peels himself away from you, looking at the bite marks in your shoulders, and the fast-forming bruises that he made and he winces, apologizing to you because he just _knew_ this was going to happen, he shouldn't have let it get this far.

 

You tell him he _should_ be apologizing for not letting it get this far earlier.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired and i'm still cryingbecause of bara karkat and tiny tez


End file.
